


Presente

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Tiempo (Claim: Kate Beckett) [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Spoilers 3x24: Knockout, Spoilers 4x01: Rise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su pasado, el asesinato de su madre cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y que acabó archivado y sin nadie detenido, la había llevado a convertirse en lo que era: una detective de homicidios con treinta y dos años que había renunciado a ejercer la carrera de derecho para poder resolver el caso irresoluto que había acabado con la vida de su madre. O para intentarlo, más bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presente

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía.

**"El pasado siempre está presente"**  
(Maurice Maeterlinck)

 

Su pasado, el asesinato de su madre cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y que acabó archivado y sin nadie detenido, la había llevado a convertirse en lo que era: una detective de homicidios con treinta y dos años que había renunciado a ejercer la carrera de derecho para poder resolver el caso irresoluto que había acabado con la vida de su madre. O para intentarlo, más bien.

Esa firme convicción, esa búsqueda insaciable de la verdad —bastante parecida a la que tenía su madre cuando trabajaba como abogada defensora— y que no se detenía hasta encontrar al verdadero culpable de los casos que le asignaban era lo que la hacía tan buena en su trabajo. Porque no aceptaba un _"Lo sentimos mucho, no hemos podido encontrar al culpable"_ por respuesta para la familia de las víctimas. No le importaba revisar las pruebas las veces que hiciera falta, interrogar a quien quiera que fuera y pudiera tener la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido —aunque eso supusiera tener que enfrentarse en ocasiones a gente con inmunidad diplomática—, irse a su casa a horas que cualquiera consideraría prohibitivas e incluso apenas dormir de vez en cuando. Todo por aportar a otros la justicia que ella y su padre no habían podido tener.

Pero cuando por fin había conseguido aceptar que si seguía con sus intentos de resolver el asesinato de su madre iba a acabar destruyéndose por completo, Castle —sí, justamente el mismo Richard Castle al que había estado leyendo durante años y cuyos libros habían conseguido ayudarla a superar la muerte de Johanna— apareció con aquella nueva información. El asesinato de su madre no había sido aleatorio, las puñaladas estaban hechas con conocimiento, y había otros tres asesinatos muy similares que ocurrieron prácticamente en la misma época.

Kate se enfureció con el escritor y no faltó mucho para que dejaran de trabajar juntos. Siempre había tenido una imagen de él un tanto infantil y egocéntrica, pero cuando Castle se presentó en la comisaría y le pidió perdón por haber investigado el asesinato de su madre sin su consentimiento, la opinión de Kate comenzó a cambiar. Lo hizo por completo cuando Richard se ofreció a pagar él un contrato de miles y miles de dólares a un supuesto asesino a sueldo solo porque así tendrían una mínima posibilidad de encontrar a quien había matado a la abogada. No volvieron a saber del dinero y el caso no acabó bien; Kate tuvo que elegir entre obtener respuestas o salvarle la vida a su compañero. Optó por matar al asesino de su madre antes de que éste le disparara al escritor.

Durante el verano, se dedicó a recopilar, una vez más, datos en pequeñas hojas de colores y a colocarlas todas en su estudio. El resultado final fue algo parecido a la pizarra que tenían en la comisaría, aunque aquella vez se trataba de la investigación del asesinato de su madre. Lo cierto es que tener que organizar gran cantidad de documentos y situarlos cronológicamente la había ayudado a esclarecer sus ideas al respecto.

La nueva oleada de información llegó cuando se reunieron con Raglan, el detective que había llevado la investigación del asesinato de Johanna en una cafetería. Un francotirador le pegó un tiro al antiguo detective antes de que éste tuviera tiempo a contarle nada sobre qué había pasado para que la historia acabara con varios abogados muertos. Pocos meses después, descubrieron que el capitán Montgomery era parte del trío de policías corruptos. Aquella la hizo sentirse traicionada por su jefe, a quien siempre había apreciado, pero le perdonó en cuanto adivinó las intenciones que Roy tenía de sacrificarse a sí mismo para salvarla. Pero justo cuando tenía más pistas que nunca y más posibilidades de las que jamás había conocido de poder atrapar a quien había mandado matar a su madre, un tiro en el pecho durante el funeral del capitán casi la mata.

Tuvo suerte, eso no puede negarlo. Estuvo a poco de morir a causa del disparo pero al final los esfuerzos de los médicos consiguieron salvarla.

Como requisito antes de reincorporarse al trabajo, además de pasar la evaluación de condición física, tuvo que ir, una vez más, a terapia con un psicólogo. Hablar de cosas que normalmente no hablaba en público, ya que usualmente era dada a compartir sus sentimientos con los demás, la hizo sentirse liberada de una carga que llevaba arrastrando desde doce años atrás. Incluso después de obtener el certificado firmado por el doctor Burke, las sesiones de terapia continuaron cuando Kate acudió desbordada a la consulta y le confesó al terapeuta que recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día del funeral, incluida la declaración de amor de Castle.

El caso del francotirador que la arrastró a lo más profundo a causa de su estrés postraumático le hizo fijarse una nueva meta: derribar el grueso y alto muro que se había esforzado por reforzar durante los últimos doce años y que conseguía aislarla de prácticamente todos; querer ser _más_ de lo que era, de lo que el asesinato de su madre la había hecho ser.

El doctor Burke la miró fijamente en una de las últimas sesiones que habían tenido y le dijo:

—La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesta a que tu pasado también marque tu futuro, Kate?

Por toda respuesta, el psicólogo obtuvo un largo silencio.


End file.
